Black and White don't mix
by FattySkeleton
Summary: There's a new girl on the scene, but is she good or bad? Or both? Django/oc
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but viva.

"Miracle city, a spicy-"

"Blah, blah, blah why did you pick this place?"

"Because my friend from collage said he needed help with the villains."

"Than why bring me here! I am not a hero!"

"You're not a villain yet either. I think this place may make you see how bad evil is!"

"Dad, it's your own fault for having sex with a villain."

"I didn't know she was a villain! I thought she was an author. Plus she died doing something evil!"

"She was j-walking and got hit by a car."

"J-walking is against the law."

I had given up by this point and just turned on my i-pod.

My dad was still talking not seeing the ear buds. If he's like this than I don't want to meet his friend.

Well at least the house is cool. We're on one of the tallest buildings I have ever seen and the entire house is my dad's color. Real dark purple, it's the only thing we can agree on. He looks very smooth in purple.

We had only been in the house long enough for me to register the color when I heard a boom.

Trouble already? It wasn't even dinner time.

"Trouble! Viva get changed we're going to see what's up."

Thinking fast I said, "Won't it be better if I'm a bystander than I won't be attacked, and I can learn what these guys can do?"

"Excellent idea! Well come on then." He unfurled his wings and said "do thee justice."

There was a flash of purple and there he stood in his dark purple glory. His cloths were replaced with a purple pin-strip suit, a slightly darker purple tie mask. His other name was Justice.

He scooped me up into his arms and flew towards the noise.

When we got there he put me on a near by building.

I looked toward the fight and saw two cat themed super heroes fighting what appeared to be skeletons. My dad joined the fight and was destroying the skeletons with his sword.

The white cat themed hero was attacking what appeared to be a skeleton in a dress.

The smaller cat hero appeared to be getting his butt kick by a smaller skeleton.

Wow, that had to hurt. A kick sent him flying. Right at me.

I quickly jumped out of his flight path. He hit a pole and groaned once. The next thing I know the smaller skeleton has got him by his shirt and looks ready to kill him.

"What now El Tigre?" He snarled.

I looked at him, "You do know that he's out cold right?"

He spun and looked at me in surprise; the very next expression was a leer worthy of my dead mom.

"Hey hot stuff, you want to come to the dark side? You know what they say, once you've had dead no one's better in bed."

"Sorry honey, I don't like boney guys."

"Ouch, hotty got some 'ttude." He said as he sided up to me, backing me up against the wall. He smirked at down at me, me being a good bit shorter than him. He took one of his finger/claws and held it to my throat. He suddenly turned kind of threating.

"Who are you? You aren't the least bit scared and you don't seem like the kind of girl that throws herself at villains."

I slid out of his hold and walked towards the fallen hero. I checked his pulse while saying, "I'm not the kind of girl that throws anything except a punch."

"Really do you want to take me on?" I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

I looked for my dad and saw that he was hugging and talking to the white cat hero, all of the skeletons were gone except one, being loaded in to a police vehicle.

"Maybe some other time, the fight's over and I got to take care of this guy."

"What makes you think I'll let you leave-?!?"

While he had been talking I had been dragging the boy to the side of the building. I then threw him over the side.

"You won't be able to stop me." I fell backward over the side of the building.

As the air was rushing past me I saw him look over the side of the building down at me. I gave him my own smirk.

I closed my eyes and whispered into the air, "I do upon others."

In a flash of black light my leather wings unfurled. I was now wearing a black leather bikini top with tight black leather pants.

I turned in mid air and dove for the kid I had thrown off the building. I caught him in a princess hold with stories to spare.

I flew up to the building's roof and smiled at the skeleton's dropped jaw, my mask (black leather, of course) inching up my face. "See ya bones." I called while flying toward my dad.

I looked for a place to put the boy. A little blue haired girl saw me and started screaming, "El Tigre!" I flew down to her and asked, "He yours?" with a raised eyebrow.

She rushed over and grabbed him and started slapping him repeatedly.

The 5th or 6th time he caught her hand and said, "You couldn't think of a better way to wake me up?" I smirked at that and held out a hand and said, "Hi I'm Black Devil. You can call me D.B."


	2. Meeting people

I OWN NOTHING!!!!!

I'm back from my invader Zim haze. But be warned he will pull me back in.

They stared at me.

"Are you a good guy or a bad guy?" Asked the blue haired girl.

I raised an eyebrow, "Does it matter? I'm not going to attack you if you don't attack me."

They both shrugged in unison and the white cat hero with my Dad walked over.

"Hello. Manny, Frida, who is this young girl?" the white cat said.

"This young woman is my daughter. Who shouldn't be in that outfit. Viva, you know that I prefer the other when you fight."

"But dad! This one looks better!"

He sighed, "I wish your Mother hadn't taught you that phrase. It's bad enough that you never listen to me but did you need to dress like that too? There is no top!"

I gave up and said the reverse words.

"What's done is done."

In another flash of black light I stood before them all in my jean shorts and black tee-shirt. I flipped my short hair and turned to Manny and Frida.

"Can you show me around town?"

They both smirked and Manny spun his belt-buckle, in flash of light a cute boy stood in the place of the hero.

"Of course, Frida and I would love to show you around! We don't get too many new people around."

They both took one of my arms and led me away. I laughed and grinned.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

We ran from our parents and down the street.

None of use feeling the eyeless stared hammering down on me from the building where I had left bones.

I was walking to school, where I would meet Manny and Frida, going over what had happened last night. I loved these guys! They're nuts! I mean who would think of shaving the animals at the zoo?

I went over what they told me. It would seem as if they're in a case of fight authority, seeing as Manny has a superhero dad and Frida's father is chief of police, if it weren't for the fact that they had been like this forever. If my sources, their rap sheets, were right.

I reached the school gate and cataloged the groups, preps were at the benches, popular were under the trees and geeks were hiding, all of the sub-groups were spread out in between.

I spotted Manny and Frida by the stairs.

I mosed on over there and asked, "Is there any thing I should know?"

"Don't eat the food, the teachers believe anything, watch out for the principle, don't mess with Django." They ticked off on their fingers.

"Who's Django?" my question was drowned out by a thundering roar. I turned around to see Bones on a motorcycle driving into the school. He got off fluidly and smirked at a large group of girls. They all gave a big sigh and fell over. He continued toward the front of the school toward us. He came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs seeing Manny.

"Still undecided E.T.?"

"Still crying to Granny Banjo?"

"I stepped out from behind Manny.

"Your names Banjo? Wow. Your parents must have hated you."

His eyes widened at the sight of me. "Hottie, what're you doing with E.T. and his blue Catnip?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Plotting the down fall of Britney Spears, and you?"

"Just wondering if you're a C cup or a D." he says with a smirk.

"I'm not going to let you find out. Like I said I'm not into boney guys."

With that I jumped down the stairs and connected my foot with his head, throwing him into a group of jocks.

I turned and ran up the stairs grabbing Manny and Frida's hands.

"Come on lets go!"

As we ran I could hear bones yelling.

"I'll get you Hottie! You can count on it!"


	3. lunch room stuff

I own no thing.

I didn't get any of them in my classes so when lunch rolled around I was really happy to see them waving from a table in the middle. I sat down and stared at the thing on my plate. I think it was mating with the gravy.

Frida was going on about some band she was in and Manny was listening with a goofy grin on his face. He was obviously in love and showing it right on his face but Frida appeared to be oblivious.

I sighed and watched the strange little play in front of me. It had been reused so many times that it almost wasn't cute anymore. Almost.

While I had been watching Manny blush at the hug Frida had given him I hadn't seen a 'boney' shadow come up behind me.

Bang! Two skeleton arms were on both sides of my body clutching the cafeteria table while a voice purred at my ear. "So, Hottie, you think of going dead yet?"

"Sorry Banjo, like I told you, I don't like boney guys."

"Aww, baby, don't be like that. You know you want me, and I would be happy to deliver." A strange boned tongue curled around the edge of my ear and devilled into it on my startled gasp. I could feel the smirk of the skinless guy behind me. His arms moved to my stomach and caressed all the right spots as his head moved to my neck and nibbled slightly. I moaned and reached my arms up to wrap around his neck. My hands traveled down his back and he had moved back up to my ear. "So Hottie, will you try a "boney" guy?"

I groaned and fisted my hands into his jacket. "Maybe." I gasped out but quickly followed in a hard voice. "But not now."

And with that I pulled hard and slammed him into the table in front of me. He landed right into the mating food. I leaned over and kissed him on the surprised forehead. "Seeya Bones. I got to go to class but don't be a stranger."

I got up and walked out of the lunchroom and didn't stop till I got to my unusually large locker, stepped inside shut the door and started to freak out. I started to hyperventilate, I was crying and my vision was going very hazy. Contrary to popular belief I am not a confident person I can just put off shock for long periods of time. It's not that what happened was bad or anything except I was repressing so many instincts. It's kind of genetic. On one side I want to slap him, run screaming from the place, and go straight to my daddy's arms. But for the other side I want to kiss him, to rip his shirt off, lick everything I can get my mouth on and stay in his arms till the sun comes up.

Damn it! Why did my dad have to love a devil and why did my mom have to screw an angel?


	4. white creepy doll

"No."

"But Viva!"

"NO! I refuse to do this!"

". . . . .please?"

". . ."

". . . . . . .pretty please?

" . . . .Dammit, fine."

"Thank you Daughter! It will be wonderful to fight crime alongside you!"

"Shut up Dad."

Yes, I Viva, have just been made to go crime fighting by my dad's puppy eyes. Yes, I know it's stupid but that man sure can wobble a lip. My Mom said that's why she tried to reproduce with him, because he looks so innocent and sweet. She thought that if she could get a child that looked like that I would rule the world, but that idea crashed and burned when I was born.

Yeah sure I got the adorable little smile, the bouncy brown hair, the freckled tan skin, the great big soulful brown eyes, but my eyes always had a sinister gleam to them, my hair always got tangle and couldn't hold a style, my skin always gave a creepy glow at night, and my adorable smile always gave everyone the creeps when I got too emotional.

So I am a doll. a little doll that just looks so adorable and fragile and cute, but it always looks like my eyes are following you around the room the moment you put me down. So in recap I'm creepy when I have emotion on my face but when I'm emotionless I'm as pretty as a penny.

So now I had to get into the stupid outfit that my dad likes cause he won't let me fight crime in leather. Why? I don't know. I just think he has a fetish.

He stood in front of me with bug shiny eyes as he waited to see me change. (not like that pervs.)

"Hah. God's grace."

Bam. A flash of white light engulfed me with angelic background music and then there I was, in all of my white lace glory.

Yes, white lace.

I had a pair of very little angel wings that were simply decoration, no use at all. I have a little white stick with tassels on it that have bells tied to them and I have on a dress that simply is lacy, flowery, and white. A white mask is on my face and it covers the top half of it. So in all, I look like the cutest, wimpiest, most unthreatening thing ever.

And my only powers like this is that I am almost totally shielded, almost nothing can touch me except someone who is "Good" or really, really, really strong. My other power is with my little tasseled stick of grace, I can shot out strings to bind people. Like Spiderman but less cool.

So my dad has a little spastic fit after I change and then he picks me up and we fly away, and WHO are the villains that we meet first? Why banjo of course! And his amazing Granny!

So my Dad sets me down in front of banjo and starts making witty banter with the REALLY old lady. While I stare at Bones and he tries to hold back insane laughter.

"Just let it out or else you might explode."

"W-what d-ooo yo-u mean?" he said with barely suppressed snickers.

"Me, in this. When my mom first saw it she couldn't stop laughing till she passed out." I smiled at the good memory.

"Bwa ha hah ha ha ha-" And bam, the brick I threw knocked his block off. Literally.

I walked toward his floundering body and tripped it with my stick, refusing to actually use it. I then picked up his head and held it aloft in the Shakespeare pose. I was fighting the urge to say, "to be or not to be"

"so still laughing?"

"Nope hotty even in that get up you still got the most sex appeal I've ever seen." He managed to leer at me.

"Idiot." I started to through his head when I was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"WHA?" I was flipped around and I saw that Bones' body had grabbed me.

"How?" I gasped as it snatched his head from me and plunked it on his neck.

"I'm a skeleton baby, I've got some interesting bits." Another leer.

"Not that! You got through my shield!"

"What shield?"

"Exactly! You should have hit a glowing bubble!" I looked wildly around.

"Maybe you want me in." those words, said with total certainty made me look back at him and suddenly take in the fact that he was groping my boobs. I felt my face turn red and I admittedly started struggling to get away but he held me fast.

"LET GO!"

"No way, Hotty. I finally got you in my claws, I'm not letting go without a fig-"

WHAM!!!!!

"Daughter! Did he hurt you?!?!!"

I watched wide eyed as Bones flew away over a few buildings from the hit my dad delivered. Wow.

"No, no I'm fine, he didn't do anything."

"You sure you look a little red . . . DID HE HIT YOU!!!!?!?!?!?"

"No dad, I hit him, just, just take me home ok?"

He picked me up and flew me home, but went out right after to track down Bones. He'll fail, my dad's no bat man he'll just get scammed and lose ten dollars in bus fares, cause yes, he will buy a bus ticket, use it then relies that he can fly. Because he's that dumb.

I flopped down on my bed and said the unbinding words, "God's my witness."

In a flash of white light I was back in my jeans and t-shirt. I wiggled out of my bra and jeans then just let me be pulled under by sleep.

And I only imagined the skeleton's shadow in my window.

**I don't think it was all that good but hey! an Update, thank the lords.**

**thank ****_vihnanime_ for this update.**


	5. morning

"Viva! Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!"

"By the fiery pits of the seven hells I damn you godly morning person to eternal suffering!!!"

"Awww, don't be a cranky pants! Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

" . . . shut up."

I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom half asleep as I turned on the shower and stripped out of my panties and shirt. Mornings are from hell. And not the good kind of hell either.

I soaped up my hair and hummed the song "Starstruck" making all the correct sexy moves as the song demands. Well, maybe mornings aren't all bad.

I rinse out my hair and wrap up in a towel still dancing and having fun, now belting out the song and really grooving as I close my bedroom door and whip the towel away and start dressing and dancing at the same time falling onto the bed as I pull on my pants.

I giggle in happiness and then stop dead with a horrified expression. Oh shit!!

I jackknifed up into a sitting position, "Oh shit on toast! I'm acting like DAD!"

I quickly get up and finish dressing, I run out of my room and grab a piece of toast that my dad was about to eat.

I shove it in my mouth and yell a muffled, "Bye DAD!" as I step into the elevator. I pressed the down button and waited impatiently for the elevator to reach the ground floor.

I squeezed thru the barely open doors and ran out of the building. I waited at the curb until a kid on a skate board came by.

I stuck out an arm and cloths lined him off the board. I jumped on and speed on down the road.

I swerved around all of the pot holes made by hero and villain battles and made it to school on the bell ring. I road the board down the halls and stole a kids books that I need for my first class then was headed right toward the door.

Before a skeleton arm shot out and grabbed me around the waist.

"What the HELL!!" I was slammed against a row of lockers. I looked up at bones and wasn't surprised to see a crack in his skull.

"Heh, daddy did a number on ya huh?"

He growled at me and slammed a clawed hand down on the lockers beside my head piercing the metal. I flinched and looked at the angry skeleton looming over me.

He lowered his head down next to mine and glared into my eyes as I stared wide eyed back into the endless shadows. He bared his teeth at me snarling, "Next time we fight, you're not coming out of it conscious, I have some things to pay back, bitch."

He yanked his hand out from the twisted metal and walked off down the hall into the conveniently placed shadowy doom hall way.

I slid down the lockers in shock. I was afraid. Afraid of BONES!

Once again the two parts of me were fighting. The angelic side wanted to go plead for help, to run and hide, to never fight again. The devilish side wanted to go tear him limb from limb, to fight and attack what scared me, the fight or flight instincts in me taking an almost physical reaction in me. I stared ahead as I waited for my body to calm down, my mind floating around somewhere up in space.

The only thing I was aware of at the time was that both the angel and the devil in me agreed on one thing for the first time ever.

Bones was so hot when he was mad.


End file.
